falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MerchantofDeath
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Work Well let's get to work. DarkLocustSlayer 23:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) signature tests MerchantofDeath 02:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Yeah I started to make categories so if you need any help... DarkLocustSlayer 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. DarkLocustSlayer 23:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Skin I got a new skin so tell me what you think. DarkLocustSlayer 23:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Anchorage I don't know, but maybe like a couple of buildings with several outposts. DarkLocustSlayer 00:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah looks pretty cool. DarkLocustSlayer 03:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Policies Hey I'm going to make policies now and tell me what you think of them and what we should add. I'm also planning to make more later on. DarkLocustSlayer 04:25, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey if you want to learn how to make a sig go here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Yeah, but I want to get this place organized before I start =). DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey no problem. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments Did you purposely make commenting allowed on pages or what? DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Well if we can get this place up and running it can be promising. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, nah I'm fine. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, actually do you think we should put the Recent Activity stuff somewhere else because since it is on the front page, it makes it look unprofessional. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright that works, but we need to put it in a spot where it can be in good use. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Feautured articles, stuff about the wiki and how to help, etc. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup pretty confusing haha. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'll help. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 04:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Why would you change it? This is a fanfiction wiki everyone is free to make their own stuff. DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, but if you look at the policies page... DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks because I mean this is place for everyone to make their own stuff and to have fun doing it. =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am planning to do a fanfic soon. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey you mind voting here. DarkLocustSlayer talk 20:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ohaithar Whaddup? Yuri 02:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) JSYK You cannot disable commenting on articles manually. I suggest contacting Sannse. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Pre War Stuff Yeah sure got one character up already :). DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) So is this going to be a single, homogenous universe, or to each his own? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I really have absolutely 0 idea what the fuck you mean. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, here's an idea. How about we have a few "official" FF universes, and then if somebody wants to start their own they'll need to check in with the admins, or use a user-sub-page. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, but I call the east-coast! I have a lot of ideas for that place. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 18:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well in the Yukon, expect say, the descendents of the Canadian freedom fighters, as well as a remnant U.S. armed forces faction. BTW, ima go ahead and draft out the proper D.C. wasteland as I see it would actually happen. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 19:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Argh!!! Photo searching powers activate!!! DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =D DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) it is an example let me make it more clear DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That's fine because I put in the policies that it is fine to make a canon article as long as it has non-canon material in it. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that would be quite interesting. DarkLocustSlayer talk 01:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah wikia's servers have been acting pretty spotty lately. JSYK I actually once wrote fanfiction for Fallout 3, so it's going to be FAR different from the F3 universe. Nothing IRL, but still different. When you're at home for long periods of time with nothing to do, you either start thinking or writing. :) Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 01:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, variants of canon weapons (R91A2), more realistic settlements and factions (BUMED instead of Rivet City, and PDI/NNMC instead of Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave, Jeb/James Eubie Blake HS instead of Megaton) Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::BUMED is short for "Bureau of Medicine and Surgery of the United States Navy", and consists of, well, survivors of the people who worked for that part of the navy. And the Naval Research Institute. ::PDI is short for Public Domain Information, inc., which was essentially an internet provider that became very popular in the years leading up to the Great War. They were absorbed into the National Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland, during the Anchorage Reclamation. They survived because all of Vault-Tec's designs were uploaded to PDI's computer network, which allowed them to construct a very large, very advanced fallout shelter. ::Jeb is, as I said, short for James Eubie Blake. It's a High School a bit down the road from where I live. My niece goes to school there, so I occasionally go to their functions, like plays and football games. It's very sturdy and in a very good position. ::Nothing much has really changed, as far as the storyline would be concerned, but the factions and settlements are more realistic. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Basically. It was founded on the basis of freedom of information, though. Sort of like a backup center for information. What you posted could be found by anybody who payed a 500$ (adjusting for inflation) monthly fee. While it did serve as an e-mail service, that wasn't the company's primary goal, especially seeing how it was absorbed into the NNMC during the late 2050s. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, the small font problem should be fixed. Anyways, no. If you've ever been to fanfiction.net, which I used to a lot, and look at my profile, you'd see I never did. But I'm going to post it here. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Heh, sure. Except now the House and Senate are smoldering craters XD Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"Your ancestors made a human doll... that TALKS?" Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Main Page While a lot of our articles are interesting and growing, I feel that we have not payed much attention to the main page and when I look at it it feels quite disappointing. So I think we should begin a construction of the main page now. Thoughts? DarkLocustSlayer talk 03:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Well you know maybe a guide of how to help start the wiki, featured pictures, news (not a big part), etc. You know stuff like that. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Pre-War event Maybe an American attack on China? I dunno. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Once I get around to it. I might be on all the time but I DO have responsibilities, man. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ben Dickinson Haha cool. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I got the featured article/user/picture/ nominations up so feel free to nominate something. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright. DarkLocustSlayer talk 18:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ... I meant the pic. That armor is ugly as all hell. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 21:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Then make a new type of advanced power armor or variant =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 22:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Im here! You now have the support of me and the Raiders of the Lost Vault. Deathclawpoop 22:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) FBI Page Look what I just did to the FBI page Deathclawpoop 22:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ahhhh ahhh................... no porn. that's sad. Now what then, anyway if there is anything specific you need me to help with I'm happy to help. Deathclawpoop 23:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) annoying question Can I add that John Edgar Hoover started the FBI to the FBI page. Deathclawpoop 23:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy 300th edit Happy 300th edit, As I Saw on a Movie once, This is madness, No THIS IS A FALLOUT FANFICTION WIKI Deathclawpoop 23:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah happy 300th edit =) DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:31, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Annoying Question mk2 about how many people are on this wiki?-Deathclawpoop please sign your posts DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) O.k...... Don't get offended by this but did I make the 4th person to help on this wiki. Deathclawpoop 23:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey have you tested out our new IRC channel? DarkLocustSlayer talk 23:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New Page I just added another page about one of my characters I created. Deathclawpoop 00:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) well That's the leader of the U.S. occupation force in Canada. General Buzz Babcock. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 01:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn Yeah sure, but you have to put the main idea of the story in >=D. DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright I did my post. and remember to sign please =). DarkLocustSlayer talk 02:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn Is there any way you could add it to the popular page thing or anything to increase its popularity Deathclawpoop 22:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure no problem. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Come to the irc channel-Deathy Well I'll finish up Sid's article and add a bit to PDI's. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey. The D.C. locations. I've been thinking about the locations in Maryland I could include, some of them pretty goofy. Like Leisure World. A retirement community. XD In my original fanfic I never specified too many locations because they were irrelevant to the storyline. I might get to work on them... tonight or tomorrow. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 00:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Merc what has happened lately on the wiki. Deathy 01:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I mean is there anything new that I don't know about that is happening in the Bureacratic/Administrative world. Deathy 02:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Rifle Yes, it IS based on a real weapon but it is filled with non-canon content but I will change it to Skorpion's Rifle. Deathy 02:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, did you just say I was a bureacrat? Deathy 02:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked, Dark wouldn't even let me be an Administrator Deathy 02:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OMG YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAY, HAHAHA. I just peed my pants in happppppinesssss YESSSSSSS Deathy 02:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ok, now I can help the wiki to it's highest potential, mark my words "One Day We Will Be More Popular Than The Other Fallout Fanon Wiki" Deathy 02:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Right now I don't have the powers of a administrator OR bureacrat, any ideas of the problem. sorry for the rush im just trying to change something as quick as possible. Deathy 03:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Deathy 03:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) omg where's the powalski shleter??? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 04:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin and Bureaucrats Merchant you know how you made Deathclaw an admin and a bureaucrat. Well that's fine that you did that, that time, but it is better not to pull something like that. It's because people could get pissed that he could become an admin and a bureacrat without even properly completing an RfA or applying for RfB. So be careful and I'm not a hater or anything, just warning you. DarkLocustSlayer talk 08:06, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I made a Usergroups page so if you want to apply to creat one go ahead or vote if you want =) DLS talk 18:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I've imported the character infobox I used and modified from the CoD wiki, MoH wiki, and Homefront wiki. I filled out a test version on my page. Maybe you should use that in addition to normal character bios. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 18:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) If you want to create your own custom weapon photos, use this link and click play at the top. Here Deathy 00:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool that is what i've been using on some new pages I haven't posted yet. Deathy 00:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nominations Hey I was thinking earlier the the featured article/picture/user for January would only be up for a week or two so I thought why don't we not do featured stuff for January, but rather for February. Thoughts? DLS talk 01:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I respectfully disagree, I think that we should because there isn't many people to vote anyway, we got in as much as we probably would have gotten anyway and we were very enthusiastic about this month, why throw it away?. Deathy DON'T! 01:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean throw away the nominations I mean to use them for next month not this month. DLS talk 01:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) That's what I said as from above haha. DLS talk 01:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Quebec I'ma start working on a Quebec article. I'll work on the Capital Wasteland soon, as well. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 22:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm done. I've just lost well over an hours worth of work because of Wikia, and fucking clipboard didn't save what I wanted it to. I'm done. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 22:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Well that sucks. Wikia has to fix their issues. DLS talk 00:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's really messed up. DLS talk 00:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Finally good news for a change. DLS talk 01:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you fix this "Mediawiki 1.16" crap? Deathy DON'T! 19:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) As a bureacrat of this wiki, I will do anything I can to get help about this. (P.S. I love what you did in chapter 10 of Outlaws Torn.) Deathy DON'T! 22:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I went to Wikia community central and left several messages to important wiki users. I told them they can leave a message on my talk page or yours. Deathy DON'T! 22:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 500th edit Self-explanatory whoo! DLS talk 22:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, go to the featured user and support my nomination for DLS to be our user of the month. Deathy DON'T! 22:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) That would be an awesome gift =D DLS talk 23:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Want to have a bureacrat meeting on the IRC? Deathy DON'T! 23:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know because there are some younger people here and that video gives out many sexual references and it doesn't seem very good that we should just leave it like that. You could probably send a link to it, just not show it here. DLS talk 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ben Dickinson still NEEDS. MORE. COWBELL Deathy DON'T! 01:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I know it is, but I just want to just send a link to it at youtube and I mean like it's not a sin to watch it there lol. DLS talk 01:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) *Thumbs Up* Deathy DON'T! 01:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I just want what it is best for it. DLS talk 01:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) At any given moment, I can launch a AYBABTU strike to any wikia Deathy DON'T! 01:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Look I'm willing to be even-handed with people, but it's a stupid issue; even on fanfiction.net, more explicit and serious content is allowed, and if I can't have a bit of a laugh with my friends, with something that really isn't that explicit (I mean, it isn't like the Ying Yang Twins "Whisper Song", is it?), what other reason would I have to even talk with them? You know me and I think to an extent, KillerKing, and if you've ever watched our interactions you'd know we have this long-running joke about s3x in the first place. While I think that pornography is unacceptable, something as small as what I posted shouldn't be ground upon as if I defiled Jesus' corpse, or what have you. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 02:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) How about for videos with that we just put tags about viewer discretion or something for a compromise? :D DLS talk 03:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am not a sock puppet (really!) I wanted to help, This is the first wiki ive helpt, I have fallout new vegas and fallout 3. Iamnotasockpuppet 01:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Merchantodeath. Iamnotasockpuppet 01:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Merchant of Death, The song Fallout, the meaning of pain, The way that I want you to die, Slow death, immense decay, Showers that cleanse you of your life, Forced in, Like cattle, You run, Stripped of Your life's worth, Human mice, for the Merchant of Death, Four hundred thousand more to die, Merchant of Death, Monarch to the kingdom of the dead, Sadistic surgeon of demise, Sadist of the noblest blood Destroying, without mercy, To benefit the mutant race Surgery, with no anesthesia, Feel the knife pierce you intensely, Inferior no use to mankind, Strapped down screaming out to die, Merchant of Death, Monarch to the kingdom of the dead, Infamous butcher, Merchant of Death Pumped with fluid, inside your brain, Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes, Burning flesh, drips away, Test of heat burns your skin, your mind starts to boil Frigid cold, cracks your limbs How long can you last In this frozen water burial? Sewn together, joining heads Just a matter of time 'Til you rip yourselves apart, Millions laid out in their Crowded tombs, Sickening ways to achieve The human holocaust, Seas of blood, bury life, Smell your death as it burns, Deep inside of you Abacinate, eyes that bleed, Praying for the end of Your wide awake nightmare Claws of pain, reach out for you His face of death staring down, Your blood running cold, Injecting cells, dying eyes Feeding on the screams of The aboninations he's creating Pathetic harmless victims, Left to die, Rancid Merchant of Death, Flying free Merchant of Death, Monarch to the kingdom of the dead, Infamous butcher, Merchant of Death Merchant of Death by- Deathy DON'T! 01:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Heh Glad you like the song, used lyrics from 12 other songs to make it. I'm going to try to make Dark a song. Deathy DON'T! 02:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I will send the song to you when i'm done with it so you can tell me what you think. Deathy DON'T! 02:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) DLS's song prototype here's what I got so far. End of passion play, crumbling away I'm your source of self-destruction Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear Leading on your death's construction Taste me you will see More is all you need Dedicated to How I'm killing you Come crawling faster Obey the Slayer Your life burns faster Obey the Slayer Slayer Dark Locust Slayer, Is pulling your strings Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams Blinded by him, you can't see a thing Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Needlework the way, never you betray Life of death becoming clearer Pain monopoly, ritual misery Chop your breakfast on a mirror Taste me you will see More is all you need Dedicated to How I'm killing you Come crawling faster Obey the Slayer Your life burns faster Obey the Slayer Slayer Slayer Dark Locust Slayer, Is pulling your strings Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams Blinded by me, you can't see a thing Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Slayer, Slayer Where's the dreams that I've been after? Slayer, Slayer Promised only lies Laughter, laughter All I hear and see is laughter Laughter, laughter Laughing at my cries Fix me Hell is worth all that, natural habitat Just a rhyme without a reason Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days Now your life is out of season I will occupy, I will help you die I will run through you, Now I rule you too Come crawling faster Obey the Slayer Your life burns faster Obey the Slayer Slayer Dark Locust Slayer, Is pulling your strings Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams Blinded by me, you can't see a thing Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream Slayer Slayer by- Deathy DON'T! 02:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you write that Deatchclawpoop? Lulz, funny name. KillerKing17 04:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) S.P.E.C.I.A.L Should we add our character's S.P.E.C.I.A.L.. oh and hope you liked DLS's song so far, give me your thoughts on it Deathy DON'T! 02:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah those articles sound cool. Also you should get a vote on the Nomination for featured Article since you have one of the last votes =D. DLS talk 04:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's okay and yes you can join (anyone can). DLS talk 05:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Every so often. I was going to make this my main wiki, but I was granted adminship on another wiki. And you should create a new subject/headline when you leave new messages. It makes things more appealing to the eye ^.^ KillerKing17 04:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Lolz, I took down my RFA on the other wiki. I didn't have enough edits for Adminship. v.v KillerKing17 01:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) re: it depends. You know I can't read your mind, so you'll have to tell me exactly what you need help with. YuriKaslov 01:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :moar specifics plz. I really can't work with that. :And Char Aznable is a badass. Especially his Zaku. Here's his themesong --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uXh2fRG2Q8. He's the one in the red mobile suit. YuriKaslov 01:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Hey Merc I was trying to edit a page and this popped up : You cannot edit this page at the moment. We should be up and running again shortly. Here's what's happening:The database has been automatically locked while the slave database servers catch up to the master Ahh..... that paints a funny American history picture in my head, or Caesar's Legion. Deathy DON'T! 01:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin and Bureaucrats Again Like I said before be careful and be careful who you give these to because they might not even know how to use the tools. We don't even know why they would need them or what would they do with them. Actually I haven't even seen anybody else, but you or me using them. Dark COM 03:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright please ONLY give people admin tools ONLY if they complete a successful RfA or RfB. I've also set requirements. Thanks. Dark COM 23:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) New wiki picture Look what I made for you! Deathy DON'T! 03:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/falloutfanfic/images/b/bb/FFW.jpeg A talk Hey I need to talk with you on IRC so give me a message when you can get on. Dark COM 05:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) re: okay... YuriKaslov 22:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You just need to make him call for an RfA and make sure to do it with the rest of the community. I also saw you made him a bureaucrat which is also very unusual. You didn't even check in with Yuri, Death, or me. Even I had to go through an RfB. Also adminship or bureaucratship isn't deserved, it's just extra tools to help the wiki. So think about this and I hope you won't make this mistake a third time. Thanks. --Dark COM 02:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sounds okay, but I don't know if it is entirely necessary to make it a project. Dark COM 00:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh then what the hell. Sure. Dark COM 00:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) We have more pages than the other fanfic wiki Deathy DON'T! 02:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Merc, can I advertise this wiki? I thought I would ask your permission since your the creator Deathy DON'T! 02:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I can advertise this wiki on the wiki advertisements at the bottom, and I can tell a lot of people I know about it. Deathy DON'T! 13:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Please support my poll here , Thanks- Deathy DON'T! 02:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey, he's not part of Fallout canon. And besides, everything comes together in the end. Einstein is only notable for his work on naquadah and the EG42, which forms the basis of modern energy weapons. Technically, he shouldn't have an article here. YuriKaslov 23:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ZAX computers. The ZAX computers are kinda big... how could they all fit in one building? YuriKaslov 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) OHAITHAR sup. YuriKaslov 02:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I can kinda tell by the way you wrote, "riots in the" and nothing aftwerwards. I g2g, though so I'll help you out tomorrow. YuriKaslov 03:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Outlaws Torn trailer If you didn't already know I'm making a trailer for Outlaws Torn, here is the song I thought would be perfect for it, don't mind the video though. Deathy DON'T! 01:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) OVER HERE, MERC Re: urm, I dunno how to make a "SPECIAL" table, and I'm not sure how relevant those other things are to our fanon universe... YuriKaslov 23:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :But at the same time that's heavily canon. YuriKaslov 23:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::But neither of those are actually canon at all... the yangzte campaign would rely on canon info, as would the fusion cells thing... YuriKaslov 23:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::It's your choice. I don't know why you're asking me, of all people. YuriKaslov 23:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sev Is MY beast of a character, and since I know who they are I'd rather do my own dialogue. YuriKaslov 01:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :That's pretty much all of King's characters. I decided to do a post-war character since he said he'd drop the pre-war thing... "I'm just using the Anchorage storyline for flashbacks. You should probably make a New Vegas one, as the Anchorage one won't last very long. As soon as I get my point across I'm not making any more for that storyline" <-- he said that to me a few days/weeks ago (I lost track. Maybe the week before last.) YuriKaslov 01:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::They're good. I think the grammar and prose could use some work, but otherwise they're fine. YuriKaslov 01:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. And Sev's Yuri's character. He hasn't made a storyline for him yet though. KillerKing17 05:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOLOL What do you think of your bright-blue hilite? YuriKaslov 03:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Your username, silly! If you can't see it, hit "ctrl" and then "F5" at the same time. YuriKaslov 03:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to make it pink, lol YuriKaslov 03:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm having too much fun with this, trololololol YuriKaslov 03:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll just hide in my powalski preservation shelter and wait................. YuriKaslov 04:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : :WHAT DID YOU DO, I'M PINK, PINK, PINK, PINK, PINK MAKES ME LOOK FAT, how could you! Deathy DON'T! 04:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::^lololol YuriKaslov 04:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Change it, for the love of God, please change it, make me red, blue, green, cyan, even lavender for all I care, just not pink... Deathy DON'T! 04:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I guess it'd be cool if you made it much closer to native american culture and not westernized culture. YuriKaslov 15:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) WHY IN THE HOLY HELL AM I FUCKING BLUE!??!?!??!?!?!??!!? KillerKing17 16:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Article and 100 Pages 100 PAGES WOOO!!! Anyway the article sounds okay, but it really depends on what it will be composed of. Dark Talk 22:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 100 PAGES WOOOO, This is a momentous event, lets have a party!!! Deathy DON'T! 23:35, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sounds good also yuri and joeplay are due for praise for the new skin. Dark Talk 03:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ty biznatch. YuriKaslov 23:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Meh This wiki seems to be going nowhere. And since someone '*cough* *cough*'YURI*cough* *cough* won't help with our RP, I'll just continue it on NotePad, like all my other failed story's. KillerKing17 02:54, March 11, 2011 (UTC) NO!, I do not enjoy the pink, therefore, not everyone enjoys the pink, maybe 85.7% of you do, but I do not, so ha. Deathy DON'T! 02:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes, yes. Heil MerchantofDeath Deathy DON'T! 03:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Symmetrically balenced. Deathy DON'T! 03:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) lolocaust I'm at work. I got bored. KillerKing17 14:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) sup dawg How are you? Haven't chatted in a while. YuriKaslov 00:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've been doing pretty good. Can't complain. YuriKaslov 21:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbc2NaLuv1A YuriKaslov 22:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hey cool I look over it =D. P.S. how did you get those badges? Dark Talk 17:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) im new hey im new here but i know how to do most stuff involving editing and stuff like that mainly because of the future games wiki (its dead now) so if theres stuff you need done ill be your guy Red 02:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Np I usually mess up alot more on my Fanfic articles. Usually too much into the story I'm just typing my little heart away. KillerKing17 20:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Arms Race In this wiki arms race, we are definately the Soviet Union. Deathy DON'T! 02:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no just a lot of hard times followed by a coup, and a (unwillingly) established democracy. We bureaus will be overthrown by angry wikians, and we will go out fighting to the death. So it's not THAT bad. Deathy DON'T! 03:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just remember, we're communist, not facist, remember to shoot the revolutionaries, not give up and shove the revolver in your mouth. Deathy DON'T You guys playing Russian Roulette =D? Can I join? Dark Talk 06:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes!!!! My dream has come true! Dark Talk 16:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) We should have a game of Soviet Hot Potato. Deathy DON'T! 20:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I find myself very offended by the above. Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's not about "Soviet" part, it's about the blatant mockery of the Soviet people. I myself was one of the last Soviets to be born. Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Some Friendly Advice lol, you forgot to sign your post, perhaps we should find a mean of "BLANK" Deathy DON'T! 00:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I peed my pants on the towed my car thing. Deathy DON'T! 00:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:userpage I will kill you. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:18, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, fix'd. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sort of. Just wait a few days, the new image should show up eventually. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOnHrjCx2bU&feature=related Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I want one of those in my house though. Deathy DON'T! 22:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Two things, one, I don't look anything like Dick Cheney, two, Peace, really peace. Do I or Dick Cheney make you think of peace? Heil Merc Deathy DON'T! 22:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh... Any reason you uploaded a picture of a showgirl? Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was about to ask the same question, I know some "things" you do with photos like that, but why upload them to the wiki? Deathy !!! 23:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense, yes, a character your "thinking about" lol, just messing with you, old man Deathy !!! 01:12, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Uh, who? Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well I've slowed down on them, to be certain... but I may eventually pick it up again. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I do that a lot too. Christ, I tell you, you should never take Codeine. It makes you drowsy as hell. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Einstein was key to the development of early energy weapons... which were developed by the Germans. If you change that, then you wreck the rest of the storyline... Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ugh, I suppose. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:23, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, lots of pictures you never use. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well it's true that you upload images and then never use them... a lot. Yuri(Leave a message!) 01:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey... http://www.youtube.com/user/YuriKaslov?feature=mhum Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I'd have more videos if WeGame didn't make everything lag so badly. Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I fixed the problem, I simply found a exploit on my own account and used it to change the entire wiki's data sending nodes to manipulate the editing system so my browser is supported. Don't worry, I set it to only affect my account. Deathy !!! 22:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I "downloaded" the new Firefox browser, 4.3, and it had a script error for wikias involving tasks like editing, So I fixed it using my, technically speaking "white hat" data exploiting skills. No harm done to the wiki, or anyone using it. Deathy !!! 20:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Giant Spider Umm... I made Terrorantulas a long time ago for tranquility lane, and has been my favorite bit of Fallout Fanon I ever created. It was deleted from Tranquility Lane, so I'm rewriting it here. But now you've got me worried about adding it because of your page Giant Spiders. Anyway, just saying to make sure you know I'm not copying you. Magma-Man 23:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) dont worry ive just been busy we had been takin state tests and stuff like that so thats why ive been gone, but ill be gettin back and editin and all that good stuff Red 02:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? How are you? How you been? Pleasantries etc. Anyway, your Secretary of the Ministry of Peace is harassing us again. Now, believe me, I know it's difficult to control how other members act. So I'm trying something a little different. You see, he's been making threats, and our good old buddy C4 has been humoring him and drawing some humor from the whole situation. Anyway, after circumventing his ban for advertising and harassment, the good Secretary appealed to OvaltinePatrol, hoping to get him to "reign in" C4. This, of course, failed. However, the little bugger just won't quit. Now, I'm sorry for doing this, but I realize already that your good word in controlling this idiot is about as useful as a fart in a hurricane. Instead, think of this as a message to our mutual friend: he wants to be stupid on our wiki, and I'll be sure to keep you informed. Maybe it'll encourage him to get back to being a productive member of society. --Twentyfists 21:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a reason why you've blocked me and Run? I realize there's significant butthurt since you didn't get along well with everyone from the Wastes, but you should really focus more on blocking the problem users, not the people who are trying to solve the problem through the only method we have, really. :Also, I read your post about Ayn Rand's books. Did you actually read the books, or are you just repeating what other people say? It has nothing to do with hating on poor people. It's about originality of thought and the heroism of uncompromised man. --Twentyfists 02:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you fucking moron. Don't you realize that admins/bcrats can unblock themselves? Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :That is what you get for making every single person on a wiki a bureaucrat. Can't block 'em, can't decrat them. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Two words: Joe. Play. He will decrat the guy if I know him, though I can't guarantee he'll be fast in doing so. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can I ask you for a favor? Hi MerchantofDeath. I see that you and DarkLocustSlayer are in agreement of removing all rights from Deathclawpoop because of his harassment, so I just removed his bureaucrat rights as requested. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well this place is going to shit. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but now those people fucking hate us. Yuri(Leave a message!) 19:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I get it. Yeesh. ::Let's just try and ignore them. If deathy starts harassing them again, I mean what more could you possibly do to stop them? I'm just annoyed at the retaliation that their administrators showed towards us. That's what pisses me off, and rightfully so. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Aye, in complete agreement. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh, I've known for years... that wasn't even the first "table" I made here... TBH at this point I just copy-paste from my previous projects instead of completely creating the infoboxes from scratch. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You guys should take a break from all this, I got it handled. I'm trying to talk some sense into Deathy. Hopefully it works out. Dark Talk 04:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) What you talkin' about, I ain't ever leaving. Deathy !!! 22:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) So how is everything going in the Sysop world? Deathy !!! 23:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) That's inspiring, considering the fact that I've been removed from, well everything, out of Darky's quote section, out of the color teal. Deathy !!! 23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Not to also mention, I've even been removed from IRC operating. Deathy !!! 23:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Darky's Virtual Office: Sometimes Allowed. I'm just going to keep adding on to this list. Deathy !!! 23:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, alright. I'm just saying, If someones stealing cookies out of the cookie jar, don't ban him from going outside. That just makes him bored, then what, he's going to still more cookies. Deathy !!! 00:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Is that User Hitler-thingy, hilite, whatever, automatic? Deathy !!! 00:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Look, a comic about you and Darkyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf-rSZ7CG6s, lol Deathy !!! 00:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) WTF Okay what the hell is this? Giving Deathy admin powers again! Right after this whole scandal and without informing Yuri or I! This is some crap right here Merch and I don't like it. I was trying to be civil, but seriously! Deathy got you with guilt and that is wrong. Now I'm going to have to fix this. Dark Talk 00:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC) How you holding up cap'n? Deathy !!! 01:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oi, you want to meet on IRC? Deathy !!! 01:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, if you want to have a meeting tell me, I'm with dark, right now.Deathy !!! 01:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Happy 800 edits to me!!!! Deathy !!! 21:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I am editor, and I am okay, I am working all night, and sleeping all day. Deathy !!! 01:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) This. Is. Awesome. Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You know Deathy !!! 01:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I need some edits, Deathy !!! 01:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So I'm leaving you messages, Deathy !!! 01:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) TIMESTAMP!!!! 01:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Isn't this fun, Deathy !!! 01:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, fun for me, Deathy !!! 01:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) More TIMESTAMP!!!!!! 01:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) This makes 8, Deathy !!! 01:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) YAY, almost done!!!!!!!! Deathy !!! 01:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i'm done. MORE TIMESTAMP 01:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) OH! MY! GOD 1000 EDITS!!!!!!!!!!!! Deathy !!! 00:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yayz, I'm dizzy now. Deathy !!! 00:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Deathy I have blocked Deathy because he has been edit boosting on the pages if you look at the page histories he has been making small edits and changing them back on several pages. Wonder how he got from 700 edits to 1000 in a couple of days? That is how. I have posted him on the de-administration page. I'd like to see your input on it. Dark Talk 02:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) lookie... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeNYDwbm9qw Yuri(Leave a message!) 02:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Read! Okay, Deathy has gone too far because he has been unblocking himself! He has broken the policies and abused his powers now. This does not need consensus I just need an answer. Do we take away his powers? He has been edit boosting, using harassment as we know, and abusing the admin powers you gave him. You cannot ignore this because I should not have to clean up the messes you make like this all the time. --Dark Talk 08:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your opinion. Now we have a decision. Also, whatever happened to Gauss? --Dark Talk 00:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ~ I'd love to know where you got the first one. It made me laugh, hard. Йура(Wo bist das telefon!?) 02:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) hai Can I use your guys name from the... whatever it was called RP on mine? I wasn't gunna' use him at first but.. I just figured what the hell. Why not. KillerKing17 02:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Vaults I was just wondering if you had a strict policy on Vaults, as I do not see any here. And am I allowed to have things happen as a result of in game actions (i.e. Caesar's legion is defeated and fragments after Hoover Dam?) The Emporer 06:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm new, and I heard that you are the founder of this wiki. Sparta's Wraith 01:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you activate the achievements? Deathy !!! 01:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: I KEEEEEL YOU!!! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Me no understande. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. I was surprised nobody else has done that. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *In response to Yuri* Where are my virgins? Dark Talk 06:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC)